Right?
by Guurarii
Summary: "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Bahwa Kau menyukai nya. Kasus ditutup." Pungkas Ochobot dengan nada final. Dan Fang hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, begitu dalam. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai apapun konklusi yang diberikan oleh sang robot tepat di depan mukanya./Warning : BL.


"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Bahwa Kau menyukai nya. Kasus ditutup." Pungkas Ochobot dengan nada final. Dan Fang hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, begitu dalam. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai apapun konklusi yang diberikan oleh sang robot tepat di depan mukanya.

**Boboi Boy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studios**

**Right? **Adalah milik **AzuraRii**

**Warning : **Abal, kurang punya kualitas, peng-abuse an chara dengan biadab, klise kaya biasanya, dan lain-lain.

**Catatan : **Kembali ke jalan humu. Oh, dan dalam kasus ini, salahkan IPA dan Matematika karena mereka sangat mengerikan. Hey maaf saja, saya lebih suka menghapal nama para panglima scammer daripada disuruh ngapalin nama-nama jamur yang di pake buat oncom dan saudarinya.

Dan omong-omong, ini cerita sebenarnya sudah dibuat sejak jaman kapan gitu tapi baru saya perbaiki sedikit dan tambal sana-sini. Maaf jika kurang menarik, saya tahu selera humor saya abal.

Oke mungkin hanya itu saja.

Selamat menikmati.

…

…

Hawa panas dan gerah begitu terasa membakar di kedai Kokotiam.

Sementara hanya ada dua orang di dalam bangunan bundar tak seberapa besar yang menyediakan makanan ringan dan minuman berbahan dasar cokelat itu. Yang pertama adalah sang robot kuasa, yang sekarang sudah tengah berpindah profesi menjadi seorang penjaga kedai dengan kedua tangan logam-nya yang tengah membersihkan noda-noda cokelat di dalam cangkir, di hadapannya terlihat seorang pelanggan yang nampak tak begitu tertarik melakukan apapun selain memandangi gumpalan awan putih bersih bergerak lambat di atas sana.

Hari ini masih di dalam jajaran hari yang terkena imbas musim kemarau, gerah dan lengket terasa dimana-mana dan jujur saja— semua orang pastinya lebih memilih untuk duduk bersantai di teras rumah mereka sambil meminum limun atau jus segar. Lebih daripada memandangi awan yang membosankan dengan secangkir _Special Iced Chocolate _di tangan.

Dan sepertinya, mereka berdua— Ochobot dan Fang adalah satu-satunya bocah dan robot yang masih cukup jantan untuk berada di luar lingkungan rumah masing-masing. Dan bahkan Fang masih kuat dengan baju sekolah yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, masih dengan sarung tangan ungu nya yang terlihat tak nyaman dipakai di hari yang sungguh, _saaaaaaangat _panas.

"Hei, Fang, tidak menjenguk Boboiboy bersama yang lain?"

Ochobot akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan, kini tangan mekanik itu beralih mengelap meja kedai, _Aquamarine _–nya menatap anak sekolah menengah atas di hadapannya.

Yap, anak sekolah menengah atas. Tak terasa mereka semua sudah saling mengenal hingga lima tahun lamanya. Bersama-sama bertarung dengan alien bangsa kubus yang dengan konyol nya menginginkan cokelat untuk menguasai dunia. Serius, dunia!

Oh dan omong-omong, dia dengan sengaja memilih untuk mengatakan mengenal dan bukannya berteman atau bersahabat karena jujur saja, Fang sendiri masih bingung dengan ikatan apa yang sebenarnya dijalaninya dengan sekelompok anak jagoan itu.

"Buat apa repot-repot menemui nya? Hari ini sudah cukup panas dan aku tidak berencana untuk menambah hawa panas ini dengan menemui anak itu. Sama sekali tidak."

Menemui si Dungu yang demam ketika musim sedang panas-panasnya seperti sekarang? Oh tidak, itu sama sekali bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat keringat mengalir di dahinya bertambah, apalagi jika menemui orangnya langsung? _Tsk_, Fang sama sekali tidak memiliki minat membayangkan nya.

Selain karena belakangan anak itu telah menjulang begitu tinggi— hingga mengalahkan tingginya telak tujuh senti ( Dan secara diam-diam membuatnya lebih sering memesan susu cokelat ketimbang _Special Hot _atau _Iced Chocolate _seperti biasanya. Oh, baiklah. Lupakan. ), perang dunia ke-lima bisa tercetus kapan saja jika mereka bertemu dan Fang untuk pertama kalinya mengakui kalau dirinya ternyata mencintai perdamaian.

Siapapun, tolong panggilkan petugas dewan keamanan PBB. Fang mau minta hadiah nobel perdamaian nya sekarang juga.

"Ayo lah, Fang …," Ochobot menepuk dahinya. Tak begitu keras tapi tepukan nya tetap dapat terdengar dengan jelas. "Disana sudah ada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Kalian berlima bisa bermain atau melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan bersama!"

"Aku tak berminat, kalau mau kau saja yang kesana sendiri."

"Dan meninggalkan kedai ini tanpa penjagaan? Memangnya kau mau menjaga tempat ini untukku?"

"Mungkin? Itu tergantung."

"Hah …," Ochobot akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya, sedikit lelah beradu argumen dengan Fang. Dia sama saja dengan batu, sungguh. "Kek Aba menyuruh ku untuk menjaga tempat ini hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Dan aku sudah pasti boleh pulang setelahnya, tahu?"

"Kalau pun aku tahu memangnya kenapa?"

"Singkatnya, aku pasti akan menemui nya nanti, sangat amat pasti karena kami satu rumah. Sementara kau, apa sih yang membuatmu begitu tak mau menemui nya?" Tangan-tangan logam itu bergerak-gerak menggambarkan penjelasan yang diberikannya. Sementara Fang terlihat tak acuh menanggapinya, anak itu tetap menyeruput pelan _Iced Chocolate _–nya yang kini tinggal seperempat.

"… Padahal ku pikir kalian sudah mulai akrab."

—_Ohok!_

Fang reflek nyaris menelan sedotan –nya.

Apa robot itu bilang? _**Akrab**_?

Si pemuda berkacamata seketika tertawa setelah beberapa kali terbatuk, ia lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Merasa begitu geli melihat bagaimana Ochobot terdengar begitu yakin mengatakan hal se … Mustahil seperti itu.

Meskipun wajah si robot tetap sama rata seperti biasa nya, Fang tetap saja yakin seratus empat belas persen kalau-kalau robot itu tengah kebingungan melihat reaksinya saat ini.

"Hahaha … Apa katamu tadi? Aku dan Boboiboy? _Akrab_?" Fang terdiam sebentar, berusaha untuk menenangkan nada suaranya bergetar geli, mengambil sebuah napas panjang dan menghembuskan nya mantap sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin kami— aku dan dia bisa akrab. Bahkan jika kau menunggu kepala Adu Du berubah jadi segitiga."

( Dan di lain tempat seorang alien kotak berkulit hijau tiba-tiba saja bersin dengan begitu kencangnya, "Siapapun yang membuatku bersin akan merasakan akibatnya!" Kata makhluk itu pada langit. )

Oh, dan entah mengapa Fang mendapatkan dorongan yang begitu kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk memohon ampun kepada Adu Du nanti. Entah karena apa.

"Hoo … Kau terlihat begitu yakin, ya?"

Dan kini raut wajah Fang mulai kelihatan bingung sendiri, hei, ada apa dengan robot ini? Apa panas yang berlebih bisa membuat salah satu sekrup di dalam sirkuit robot ini meleleh atau sejenisnya?

Karena sejak awal, dia memang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya robot ini jadi sedikit agak menyebalkan dan begitu memaksanya. Entah karena apa.

Fang akhirnya menata Ochobot, separuh tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah, kau sepertinya perlu untuk melihat apa yang selalu kau lakukan setiap bersama dengan mereka semua," Nada suara robot itu terdengar mengayun, terkesan sedikit misterius tapi tetap menggunakan cara membuat Fang merasa kalau anak itu tengah mempermainkan nya saat ini. Baiklah, ini mulai jadi lebih membingungkan dari yang sebelumnya. "Oh, terutama ketika kau tengah bersama dengan Boboiboy, tentunya."

Fang sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya sedari tadi tengah mengerutkan keningnya, yang sekarang telah begitu dalam dan menunjukkan jelas kalau dirinya kebingungan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami?"

"Singkatnya, kau diam-diam terlihat seperti mencari-cari perhatian Boboiboy agar selalu mengarah padamu," Ochobot lalu melirik Fang sebentar, tak lama sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Meskipun kau sendiri nyatanya tak menyadarinya, 'sih." Tukas si kuning logam, cepat.

Dan kali ini Fang sukses membelalakkan matanya, ekspresi nya nampak kacau sebentar lalu berubah lagi menjadi marah dan tak terima secara bersamaan. "Hei! Aku tak pernah seperti itu! Asal kau tahu saja, itu salahnya karena jadi begitu menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Gopal menjual foto mu seharga dua ringgit?"

_Shoot_—!

"Ap— itu—! Itu beda cerita!"

"Oh, benarkah~?"

Fang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, terlihat begitu kesal karena sialnya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban untuk membalas robot itu.

"… Sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan? Aku tidak pernah mengenal Ochobot yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Fang menatap ragu ke arah Ochobot, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha … Mungkin terlalu lama berbicara dengan Boboiboy bisa membuatku berbicara dengan gaya yang sama sepertinya?" Kedua tangan mekanik itu terangkat, memberikan sebuah tanda bahwa dia sendiri pun nampak tak yakin dengan jawaban yang dikemukakannya. "Ah sudahlah, jangan mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan kita, Fang."

Sebuah dengusan muak terdengar dan Ochobot kembali tertawa renyah.

"Kau menyukainya."

Dan entah sejak kapan topik pembicaraan mereka bisa banting setir ke arah situ.

"Sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

Fang menjawab mantap, meyakinkan.

"Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa lebih populer dari Boboiboy bisa begitu berharga bagimu?"

_Shoot_—Dua poin untuk Ochobot.

Sebuah tembakan peluru verbal dimuntahkan Ochobot tepat ke ulu hati Fang, menembus lebih dalam lagi dan jujur saja, jika peluru yang dimaksudkan disini adalah harfiah, maka Fang hari ini sudah pasti hanya tinggal nama.

Anak itu seketika gelagapan, matanya melirik ke segala arah secara acak. Kemanapun asal bukan ke arah sekumpulan logam hidup di hadapannya yang terlihat tengah meminta sebuah jawaban. Se-meyakinkan mungkin.

Sekarang robot itu sudah pasti tengah menyeringai jahil, tentu saja jika dia memiliki sebuah mulut untuk melakukannya.

"K-karena …," _Gulp_— Fang lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Terlihat sangat kikuk. "Aku … Hanya ingin mengalahkannya? Y-ya! Aku memang ingin mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun!" Lanjutnya kemudian, tangannya sengaja dia tepuk begitu kencang. Memberi tanda untuk meyakinkan.

Tapi nada terbata-bata dan separuh gugup bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk membuat seseorang mempercayai apapun bentuk pernyataan yang diberikan.

_Kecuali jika pernyataan tersebut hanyalah sebuah alibi yang dibuat untuk menutupi fakta yang ada._

"Dan kenapa kau ingin sekali mengalahkan**nya**? Maksudku hei, kenapa tidak Yaya ataupun Ying ataupun sekalian Gopal saja? Mengalahkan mereka dalam hal akademik maupun game kedengaran nya menarik, 'kan?"

_Skak Mat_.

Bendera putih imajiner pun akhirnya berkibar diatas kepala Fang, yang terlihat diam membisu. Lengkap dengan tatapan masam dan tak terima, intinya tetap sama saja.

Beradu argumen dengan robot ternyata adalah ide yang buruk, mereka pintar dan tak bisa dibantah. (Dan juga seorang peng-interogasi yang handal jika kau membutuhkan sebuah informasi baru yang sulit untuk di dapat. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat panggilkan satu pleton tim investigasi dan ringkus logam hidup ini untuk dijadikan dosen ilmu interogasi. Itu pasti akan sangat menguntungkan.)

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kau menyukai nya. Kasus ditutup." Pungkas Ochobot dengan nada final.

Dan lalu jika pun robot itu mengatakan hal itu, memangnya apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Memakai baju _cheerleaders _lengkap dengan pom-pom nya dan meneriakkan _'I Love You'_ di depan rumah Boboiboy? _Haha_, _lucu_ sekali.

"Em … Fang~? Apa kau masih disini?" Ochobot mengayunkan telapak tangan logam miliknya di depan muka Fang, yang terlihat begitu sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah … Dan jika yang kau katakan itu memang benar— B-bukan maksudku untuk mengakuinya atau apa, tapi menurut ku … Er …," Fang menggerak-gerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk mencari cara agar sekumpulan logam hidup di depan mukanya ini bisa mengerti apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya. "… Apa kau berpikir salah satu diantara kami— maksudku antara aku dan anak itu memiliki wajah yang feminin, memakai bando diatas kepala ataupun berdandan selama seratus dua puluh menit hanya untuk jalan-jalan ke _mall _atau sejenisnya?"

"Jika hanya wajah feminin saja, itu mungkin _kau_. Oh! Boboiboy pun mukanya sama saja," Sang robo menjawab dengan begitu lugas, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan aura gelap yang menguar di depan sana. "Oh tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu, ada salah satu diantara kalian yang mirip banci atau sejenisnya?"

—_Debruk!_

"Adaw!"

Bagus, kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing karena dua hal : Pertama, terbentur berumput ternyata lebih sakit dari yang terlihat. Dan yang kedua, demi apapun hal yang menjadi bahan dasar biskuit Yaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada robot kuning ini!?

Fang akhirnya menepuk dahinya, cukup keras dan dia nampaknya sedikit menyesal telah melakukannya. "Oh, baiklah, biar ku ganti pertanyaanku." Ucap si pemuda yang kepalanya serasa berkedut-kedut. Dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan itu karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Jadi apa?"

"… Apa kau pikir salah satu dari kami memiliki ovarium?"

"Oh!"

Ochobot segera menepuk tangannya keras, kini ia sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang apa yang dimaksudkan Fang padanya.

"Jadi, kau pikir kalian tidak akan akrab ataupun menyukai karena sama-sama laki-laki?" Sang robot mengatakannya dengan begitu kentara, membuat Fang seketika merasa bahwa Matahari serasa membakar tepat di pipinya. "Aku benar, bukan?"

"J-jangan bertanya lagi kalau kau sudah mengerti!"

Mendengar respon si kepala Acai beri membuat Ochobot merasa geli. "Hahaha … Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Boboiboy suka sekali mengganggu mu." Robot itu kembali menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi super masam yang membalas kata-kata tadi. "Kau sangat ekspresif saat diganggu. Sungguh, dan itu membuatku semakin senang mengganggu mu!"

"Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau menyebalkan adalah penyakit yang mudah ditularkan. _Tsk_, bahkan robot kuasa paling kuat pun sampai itu terjangkit."

"Uhuk … Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Kau tidak mau kalau topik awal kita tenggelam dengan begitu mudah, 'kan?" Fang mendesis ketika Ochobot kembali mengungkit topik yang sama, oh ayo lah, ingatkan Fang untuk mencatat bahwa mengganti topik yang menurut mu menyebalkan akan jadi sangat sulit jika topik itu kau debat kan bersama dengan seorang robot. Ochobot lalu berdeham pelan. "Mau kalian adalah sama-sama laki-laki, sama-sama wanita atau bahkan sama-sama hermafrodit sekalipun itu bukanlah masalah, setidaknya kalau bagiku sih bukan masalah. Lagipula, asal kau tahu saja Fang, dia— anak itu juga menyukai mu. Sangat! Dan kasus kalian sudah selesai. Tamat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan yakin soal itu?"

"Oh … Jangan remehkan insting seorang robot!"

Mereka lalu terdiam sebentar, cangkir cokelat Fang sekarang telah berubah suhu menjadi normal dengan bulir-bulir air melapisi permukaan bagian luar cangkir. Membuat meja kedai sedikit basah.

Dan hari pun sudah semakin sore.

"Jadi … Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Ochobot reflek menepuk kepalanya keras mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Fang.

"Setelah semua perbincangan panjang lebar tadi, kau masih bingung tentang apa yang harus lakukan sekarang?"

"Hei! Mana ku tahu aku harus melakukan apa jika kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku!"

"Temui dia sekarang. Mudah, bukan?"

"… _Tsk_."

…

…

Lalu, setelah lima belas menit perdebatan dan adegan saling dorong mendorong antara robot kuasa terkuat dan si pengendali bayangan ( Yang setelah diselidiki Ochobot ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak tenaga di dalam tubuh seukuran bola milik –nya, sungguh, Fang sampai terjungkal karenanya. ), Fang berakhir dengan berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua, dan tujuannya disini adalah untuk mendatangi loteng si pemilik rumah.

Yep, loteng si pemilik rumah. Tempat yang semenjak lima tahun lalu telah disulap menjadi kamar tidur bagi si sosok pahlawan muda pulau Rintis. Kamar dengan warna dinding gelap bak langit malam dengan hiasan planet-planet kecil dan bintang mengelilinginya. Oh, dan untuk sekedar informasi, kamar itu sampai sekarang _sama sekali _belum mengalami perubahan yang signifikan, singkatnya, kamar itu masih sama seperti ketika pertama kalinya si Pemuda-Bermental-Bocah—Salah satu panggilan '_sayang' _dari Fang untuknya, omong-omong— itu memasukinya.

Uh … Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Fang bisa mengetahui semua itu. P-pokoknya jangan!

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Fang untuk benar-benar dapat mengetuk pintu rumah tingkat dua tersebut, "P-permisi …." Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dengan irama konstan, sementara suara si tamu begitu pelan dan tergagap, tapi untungnya masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Ah, sepertinya Gopal dan yang lainnya sudah pergi. Bisa dilihat dari kuantitas sepatu yang ada di rak kecil di sampingnya yang nyaris kosong.

Terdengar suara orang yang menyahut singkat dari dalam, dan Fang cepat-cepat menyiapkan dirinya dengan sebungkus makanan ringan tergenggam erat di tangan.

Suara bersin dan pintu terbuka nyaris bersamaan terdengar, "Si— Haaaaacccuh! Siapa?" Dan ternyata orang yang Fang ingin temui sudah ada di depan matanya.

Hei, kenapa bisa-bisanya anak gila ini tidak diam di dalam kamarnya di saat hari sudah mulai malam seperti sekarang?

"Ini aku, Bodoh. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?" Fang menjawabnya sinis luar biasa, sementara anak di depannya itu segera memasang wajah yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak sedang habis bersin massal beberapa detik sebelumnya. "Hei, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bangkit dari tempat tidurmu, hah? Oh, dan jangan katakan kalau kau lupa siapa orang yang demam tiga puluh sembilan derajat celsius tengah hari tadi!"

Fang segera mendorong si pemilik—baiklah, cucu si pemilik rumah itu ke dalam, menutup pintu depan rumah itu rapat-rapat dan mendudukkan Boboiboy di sofa paling dekat.

"Hahaha … Habisnya, Kakek sedang menjemput Ochobot di kedai, sudah waktunya tutup katanya." Boboiboy menjawab dengan suara sengau yang khas, beberapa kali anak itu terlihat mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah. "Oh, dan terimakasih untuk kekhawatirannya, Rival~"

Fang mengernyit, sedikit risih mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang suaranya terdengar aneh dan beberapa kali bersin. "Kau pasti sedang sangat sakit, sungguh." Dia lalu bangkit perlahan, tangannya mengulur ke arah saingan nya yang masih sibuk dengan hidungnya yang memerah, "Sini, akan ku antar kau ke kamarmu."

Dan yang pertama kali dirasakan nya ketika menggenggam tangan anak itu adalah panas yang sungguh tinggi, demi donat, dia pasti mati-matian membukakan pintu untuk Fang tadi.

Mereka lalu berjalan perlahan ke kamar Boboiboy di lantai dua. Sedikit kesulitan saat menaiki tangga karena Boboiboy sekarang terlalu lemas bahkan untu mengangkat kakinya, membuat Fang merasa kalau dirinya tengah diuji untuk mempertahankan emosinya yang sedari tadi ingin berteriak.

Sungguh, kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya dia ketika melihat anak tangga terakhir yang harus dilewatinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus beristirahat."

"Hah … Baiklah-baiklah."

Boboiboy akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Dan suasana lalu hening untuk beberapa saat.

Sesuatu terasa membakar pipinya entah untuk alasan apa dan Fang benar-benar ingin untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Apa ia malu? Ha, konyol. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi! Tidak akan mungkin maupun pernah untuk terjadi, ayo lah, untuk apa dia harus merasakan malu, memangnya?

Tiba-tiba saja suara deham-an terdengar dan Fang segera membuang jauh-jauh isi pikirannya tadi, Boboiboy terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang err … Penting?

"Hei, kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang baik seperti tadi, kau kelihatan sedikit lebih em … Lucu, ya?"

Lucu? Maksudnya Fang seperti badut, begitu?

"Terimakasih untuk penghinaannya, Tuan Sakit."

Lalu suara tawa renyah terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, "Owwww, awas saja kau. Tunggu kalau aku sudah sembuh besok!"

"Wah, aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggunya." Fang menyahut, nada suaranya terdengar bosan.

…

…

_Kau menyukai nya._

Suara Ochobot serasa terngiang di kepalanya.

Dan Fang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata tersebut.

Kepalanya terasa begitu penuh, membuatnya pusing tapi tetap saja penasaran dan terus memikirkan apa-apa saja yang memang sering dilakukannya. Khususnya setiap bersama anak itu.

_Apa yang membuat dia begitu peduli untuk mengalahkannya?_

_Apa yang membuat dia mau bersaing?_

_Apa?_

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu, Fang?"

"H-h-hah? Apa?"

Bagus, dan sekarang dia tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Boboiboy terlihat tengah menahan senyum geli yang menyebalkan di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, Fang, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu." Boboiboy berkata santai, masih sengau, tapi terdengar sama menyebalkan nya seperti biasanya. Dia merasa seperti dialah yang paling mengerti segalanya, "Oh, dan kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Rival~" Nah, lihat?

_Dia juga menyukai mu!_

Jujur, itu adalah salah satu penggalan kalimat milik Ochobot yang berhasil mengganggunya hingga detik ini, membuatnya mau repot-repot untuk datang kemari dan menemui Boboiboy— Yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah antusias dan penasaran.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai mu?"

Fang akhirnya membuka suara, terdengar ragu dan menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau meragukan ku?"

Fang memandang Boboiboy lama, memincing penuh curiga selama sepuluh detik penuh sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Oh sungguh, yang benar saja …

"Baiklah, kau menang. Jadi sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak berminat untuk mengulangi kata-kata lagi."

"Yeah! Ayo ceritakan~"

Boboiboy berkata begitu semangat, mengabaikan hidungnya yang kelihatan memerah dan suaranya yang masih belum membaik. Sementara Fang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya hanya bisa menarik napas yang panjang, menghembuskan nya sebentar sebelum mulai berkata, "Baiklah, ini hanya tentang er …," Tangan pemuda itu bergerak-gerak memecah udara, suaranya terdengar ragu dan bingung entah karena apa. "… Kau tau? Er … Hah! Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya!?"

"Er … Yah, kau bisa mulai pelan-pelan, Fang. Aku tak keberatan menunggu."

"… B-bagaimana rasanya jika kau— Tunggu sebentar, sebaiknya 'kau' ini ku namakan siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Mimi?"

"Baiklah namanya sekarang Mimi," Fang terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana jika Mimi tiba-tiba dituduh menyukai seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih dianggap oleh Mimi sendiri adalah musuh atau saingan nya sendiri?"

"Ha, bisakah saingan nya itu juga diberi nama?" Boboiboy memberi usul, anak itu mengusap dagunya sebentar. Terlihat tengah berpikir. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau namai dia Ah Meng?"

Fang seketika menepuk dahinya, "Terserahlah, kau mau dengar apa tidak 'sih?"

"Oh oke, lanjutkan cerita mu."

"Dan tiba-tiba saja si penuduh itu juga mengatakan kalau saingan nya itu— Maksudku Ah Meng, juga menyukai Mimi? Menurut mu, apa yang harus dilakukan si Mimi ini? Dan apakah menurut mu, Ah Meng benar-benar menyukai nya? Sama seperti yang dikatakan si penuduh itu?"

Dan setelah Fang mengatakannya, Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, cukup aneh dan mencurigakan, pemuda yang tumbenan tidak memakai topinya itu lalu berkata dengan santainya, "Apa yang harus dilakukan Mimi? Haha, siapa yang akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain dirinya sendiri, Fang?" Boboiboy mengambil jeda sebentar, ia kemudian mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Oh dan tapi untuk masalah Ah Meng, aku yakin Ah Meng benar-benar menyukai Mimi!"

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau jadi seyakin itu? Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa itu 'Ah Meng'!"

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu siapa 'Ah Meng' yang kau maksud, tapi jika itu aku, aku sangat yakin jika aku saaaaaangat menyukai Mimi!" Boboiboy berkata dengan mantap. Meyakinkan. "Nah, sekarang tinggal Mimi, apa yang akan Mimi lakukan jika dia sudah tahu kalau Ah Meng sebenarnya memang menyukai nya? Oh, bagaimana jika kau lah yang menjadi Mimi! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Fang?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba berbalik mengarah padanya, dan Fang entah bagaimana bisa merasakan kalau matahari lagi-lagi membakar tepat di pipinya, oh ayo lah, ini bahkan sudah mulai malam.

"A-a-aku? Adalah Mimi?" Boboiboy seketika mengangguk mantap tepat ketika Fang mengatakannya, "Aku … Mungkin akan memikirkannya terlebih dulu. Karena jika aku adalah dirinya, aku sendiri pun belum yakin kalau aku menyukai nya atau tidak."

"Oh kalau begitu kau tenang saja, lagipula aku sangat yakin jika Ah Meng mau menunggu Mimi nya tersayang~ Hahahaha!"

Dan dengan itu, Fang akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napasnya, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih lega.

"… Hei."

"Eh? Ada apa, Fang?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali sekarang, apa kau baik-baik saja jika kutinggalkan?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku ini pahlawan super Fang, masa kau lupa? Aku bisa berubah menjadi lima dan saaaangat kuat!"

Mendengarnya, Fang lalu mendesis, agaknya merasa menyesal telah bertanya hal yang begitu konyol. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi, sampaikan salamku pada Kek Aba dan Ochobot nanti." Fang kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kamar itu, dia diam sebentar dan lalu berbalik, "Oh, nanti tolong ketuk kepala Ochobot dengan keras, katakan kalau itu dariku, oke?"

"Siap dimengerti!"

Si pemuda berkacamata lalu membuka gagang pintu kayu berwarna cokelat, lagi-lagi terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, untuk sekedar informasi, sepertinya, mungkin Mimi sekarang sudah sedikit— aku tekankan sekali lagi, _sedikit _mulai menyukai Ah Meng."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"I-itu hanya kemungkinan, jadi jangan begitu gembira kau, Boboiboy!"

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah~ Terserah mu saja deh."

Suara debam pintu lalu terdengar pelan.

…

…

…

[ **Epilog **]

"Wah! Ochobot, akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

"Nah, bagaimana, Boboiboy? Misi sukses, bukan?"

"Ya! Saaaaangat sukses! Terbaik!"

"Oh, bagus lah kalau begitu."

"Ah ya, dia menitipkan sebuah pesan untukmu!"

"Apa?" —Sebuah tepukan keras dilancarkan Boboiboy tepat di dahi Ochobot— "ADUH! Sakit lah!"

—_Bruk_!

Dan Ochobot berakhir tumbang di lantai ruang depan.

"Hahaha … Terbaik~"

…

…

…

**End.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Pokoknya terimakasih buat yang kuat baca. Sungguh, terimakasih banyak.

Omong-omong, kalau UN dan masa-masa pencarian sekolah sudah usai, adakah yang setuju kalau saya membuat beberapa kontes menulis di fandom ini? Baiklah, hadiahnya mungkin tak seberapa, palingan digital art gitu, saya bukan orang yang bisa banget buat gambar sih. Tapi kalau saya beneran buat, kira-kira adakah yang sudi untuk ikut?

Itung-itung sebelum musim tiga selesai dan Boboiboy tamat, saya pengen aja gitu terlihat berguna/YATERUS?

Oh oke, intinya, terimakasih karena telah membaca bahkan hingga AN ini.

Salam tomat separuh segar,

AzuraRii.


End file.
